interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Geas Blackmail
From: Pamela Diaz docdiaz@worldviewindustries.com Sent: January-06-30 9:09 AM To: David Schelter david.schelter@worldviewindustries.com Subject: My sincerest apologies Dear Dr. Schelter, I hope this finds you well. Unfortunately I am not writing under the best of circumstances. Please see attached my letter of resignation. Before I start, I want you to know how appreciative I have been for everything you’ve done for me. If it were not for you I would likely still be in school working toward my twentieth degree with no end in sight. You are a good man, and my time with Worldview will always be remembered with a fond heart. My resignation has nothing to do with you or the company, and everything to do with what I am about to share. As you know, almost a decade ago now my husband left me for another woman. I hid my emotions well at the time, but the simple truth is that I cannot express in words the devastation it brought. Depression and loneliness took over my personal life for far too long. In late November, 2022, I met two brothers by the names of Jack and Ace Sanchez (later discovered their surnames were actually Geas). I met them during a particularly low point in my perception of self-worth, and to me they were extraordinary. Extremely intelligent, fun, attractive (if you’re into pompously ambitious), rich, and best of all they both adored me in a way I had never before experienced. Both of them. At first we were merely friends after having met and spent some time together in Vegas (I was there for a One Direction reunion concert, don’t judge!), but this quickly changed once they discovered my work with Worldview. Soon after Vegas I was of course then moved to Xalapa where preliminary candidate testing was already underway for the K-1 project. I was pretty ecstatic about the project and, having nobody to discuss it with, went and did something stupid. Very stupid. After only knowing the <G65…> Geas brothers for a few weeks, and this was mostly through social media, I decided to tell them all about K-1. I know I shouldn’t have, not at such an early stage, but I did. Let’s just say that Skype and alcohol can be a nasty mix when left in excitable hands. Years passed… I continued work on the project while things became complicated with Jack and Ace. I found myself falling in love. Not with one of them, but both of them. They appeared to fight over me and I selfishly revelled in it, meeting up and sleeping with both of them while enjoying the stirred up frenzy it caused. I felt like the star of some kind of romantic comedy, trapped between two perfect men who would do anything to be with me. More years passed until 2026 rolled around and we began the official induction of K-1’s processors. One day soon after this, Ace came to my apartment in Xalapa. He showed up completely unannounced and all of the sudden the man I thought I knew was gone. A switch had flipped and he was no longer that charming, powerful man I’d fallen in love with, but was now a cold, calculating creep with no conscience. To put it bluntly: he blackmailed me. He told me that unless I found a way to see his brother Jack inducted into the K-1 project, he would systematically murder everybody I loved. He then spoke at great <…223…> length on the ways in which he planned to kill my family, with detailed information on their lives and whereabouts. I attempted to explain to him that Jack would essentially be committing suicide; his body discarded while his brain became nothing more than a processor for K-1’s development. To that, he smirked and told me, “Sweetheart, that’s the whole point.” I spent years with these men and all along it turned out that they were full of shit. Well, at least Ace was. I never again spoke to Jack after Ace had dropped the blackmail bombshell, and so there is no telling what really happened between the two of them. Perhaps Ace tricked or forced Jack into the project? I like to pretend one of them genuinely cared for me, but perhaps that is only the wishful thinking of a woman trying to feel better about herself. The bottom line is that I gave in to the blackmail. I falsely documented a fatal heart condition which eventually led to Jack Geas’ induction as P-126, or Brain #5. There, I said it. After the recent string of disappearances in Xalapa, which I believe are connected to the influence of Jack Geas’ “ability,” I felt it necessary to finally come clean on the subject and apologize. From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. I can only hope that my actions do not lead to a major problem within the K-1 system. <…423> Please ensure of this before you move forward with your plans. You do not want the likes of these men in there messing around with the others. And please, for the safety of my family in the likely event that Ace is still alive, you must keep the source of this information a secret. I still think back on that terrifying day when the true Ace Geas revealed himself to me, and I never want to see that face again. Sincerely, Dr. Pamela Diaz See also: Geas Blackmail REPLY Category:Worldview Industries Category:David Schelter Category:Geas Twins